falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 3 cut content
Fallout 3 cut content refers to content in Fallout 3 which was cut from the final version of the game. Most of it can still be found in the game files but is inaccessible within the game itself. The equipment can still be obtained by use of console commands. Add-on cut content For cut content related to add-ons, refer to Fallout 3 add-on cut content. Cut quests * Infiltration * Escape! - In the game files, there's a stage in the game where you have to talk to Stanley and inquire about re-activating the reactor and turn the power to the vault back on, activating the door to the exit. * Last Rites - According to its numbering, it was supposed to take place after Take it Back!. * Wasteland Survival Guide - At some stage in development, the Wasteland Survival Guide contained another quest stage. The player's objective would have been to print the books at Hubris Comics and return them to Moira (who at this point was apparently still called "Lea") as part of the work on the last chapter. This makes Moira's remark in the final game that it's cynical of the player to assume she would require such a dangerous task of him/her doubly ironic. Judging by its editor ID, the mirelurk bait grenade was also intended to be part of this quest. It was most likely to be used for the mission at Anchorage Memorial. * MS07 - A quest involving Sarah Lyons that was completely cut from the game, with the exception of a strange disk. Cut radio * Tenpenny Tower radio Cut characters Cut creatures * Clancy, a centaur * Manowar tendril floater, variant of floaters * Needle tooth floater, variant of floaters * Lamprey floater, variant of floaters * Mister Mulberry, a Mister Handy * Catfish Mirelurks, a giant mutated humanoid catfish. * Mutant Wanamingos, a giant variation of wanamingos. Note that "normal" wanamingos do not appear in Fallout 3. Cut holodisks and notes Cut image notes * Arlington Library photo * Bloody sketch found in Dunwich Building * Leo Stahl (image note) * Megaton's atomic bomb * Minefield playground * Mirelurk spawning pod * Tenpenny Tower Cut items Armor and clothing Weapons * There are also the cut weapons Mason jar mines and Piggy bank grenades that appear only in The Art of Fallout 3. There is no hint of what they might have done or what damage they might have caused, as there is only concept art about them. Consumables * Super stimpak Miscellaneous * Ant resin * The Great House of Lod Keys Aid/miscellaneous items * There are unreadable text notes attached to every book item, due to Fallout 3 using a modified Oblivion engine (where books functioned more like Fallout 3's notes). The text for each book is either the book's name, "This is a book", or "I am the schematics for the Bottlecap Mine." Firstaidfo3.png|Texture for a cut first aid kit. Cutbaseballbatfo3.png|Unused baseball bat texture 44calcenterfire.png|.44 caliber center fire Molotovlighter.png|Lighter used to ignite Molotov cocktails. Flymeat.png|Fly meat Altapple.png|Unused texture for fresh apples. Cleanstim.png|Unused clean texture for stimpaks Liqnit.png|Liquid nitrogen canister Coolcomp.png|Coolant component CryoGrenadeOriginal.png|Base game texture for cryo grenades. CryoMineOriginal.png|Base game texture for cryo mines Cryolator.png|Cyrolator Cocktail.png|Molotov cocktail Nuka cocktail.png|Nuka cocktail Chandelier.png|Tranquility Lane chandelier MS07 disk.png|Disk related to MS07. Other Throwing skill Throwing is a skill from the first two Fallout games, which in Fallout 3 was consolidated into the Explosives skill to simplify gameplay. There are Pip-Boy images in the game's texture file which reveal that it was planned to return at some point before ultimately being cut. The image intended for use as its skill icon was later used in Fallout: New Vegas for the Heave, Ho! perk. Cut actor effects Cut base effects Cut projectiles Though not unused, the projectiles for all bullet-firing weapons use a model labeled 7.62mm, a caliber not used in the game. Similarly, the shell casing's filename is the common in real life (but non-existent in Fallout 3) .45 caliber. Cut object effects Cut graphics Cut Pip-Boy icons Alternate 10mm submachine gun icon.png|The following are unused alternate icons for some weapons, intended for some sort of HUD pop-up. Alternate BB gun icon.png Alternate Chinese pistol icon.png Alternate Chinese Sword icon.png Alternate combat knife icon.png Alternate laser pistol icon.png Alternate lead pipe icon.png Alternate Lincoln's Repeater icon.png Alternate Minigun icon.png Alternate pool cue icon.png Alternate Ripper icon.png Alternate sawed-off shotgun icon.png Alternate Sledgehammer icon.png Alternate switchblade icon.png Alternate tire iron icon.png|Last alternate weapon icon Alternate leather armor icon.png|Unused leather armor icon Alternate mini nuke icon.png|Unused mini nuke icon Alternate missile icon.png|Unused missile icon Handwear Icon.png|Hotkey icon for handwear, not to be confused with unarmed weapons (which have their own icon). Handwear cannot be equipped independently. Museum token icon.png|Museum token Turpentine icon.png|Unused turpentine icon, later replaced by the typical junk symbol Repair Kit icon.png|Repair kit hotkey Surgery Kit icon.png|Surgery kit hotkey FO3vault suit 95.png Vault suit 100.png Icon super stimpak.png|Later used in Fallout: New Vegas Goggles icon.png|Night-vision goggles Icon empty sap container.png|Empty sap container Icon police hat.png|Cut from base game Items food.png|Possibly a placeholder from before food items had unique icons. Later used in Fallout: New Vegas for cave fungus. Cut world objects Cutcentresign.png Cutbureausign.png Cutbank.png Cutcitsign1.png|Unused signs for use in the Citadel Cutcitsign2.png Cutcitsign3.png Cutcitsign4.png Cutcitsign5.png Cutcrane.png|Liberty Prime on a crane, rather than the scaffolding used in-game. Cutdadpic.png|The player character's parents. This photo is also used in Vault 21 in Fallout: New Vegas. Cutgear.png|Unused gear decorations for the Mechanist's Forge. Cuthandydisplay.png|A display version of Mister Handy for the RobCo Headquarters. There are models for protectron and sentry bots as well. Cuthose.png|A garden hose Cutjeffmemo.png|A picture of Project Purity. Cutletters.png Cutmetrosign.png Cutmuseum.png|Museum of Technology sign Cutparfalsign.png Cutraidergraf.png|Cut raider graffiti Cutranquilphoto.png|A photo of Tranquility Lane. Cutrecycler.png|A recycler, according to its file name. Cuttv.png|Unused high-resolution TV with no polygons on the back. Cutwoodblock.png|A block for testing texture display. There are different blocks for various textures. Emancipationproclamation.png|The Emancipation Proclamation. One of many unused (as an item) historical documents, but the only one not already in the possession of Abraham Washington. MetroSignCrystalCity.png|Crystal City metro sign. MetroSignFloodedSewer.png|Flooded Metro sign. Ingamefo3map.png|A satellite photo of the Capital Wasteland superimposed with Fallout 3's miniaturized map. Mower1.png|An unused model with no entry in the GECK, apparently a remote-controlled mower. Mowerdest.png|Post-War Mower Mowerremote.png|A remote control for the Mower Mowerremotedest.png|Post-War Mower remote Olohsigncut.png|Our Lady of Hope Hospital sign Pristineskldesk.png|Pristine school-desk Cocanalsign.png|C&O Canal sign 2street.png|Unused street sign Santiagost.png Texturescroll.png|A large animated polygon object in the models archive. It retracts and expands, making the textures glitch up when overlapping. FO3load.png|Very early loading screen Cut Vault Boy derived stat images Fo3 Light Step.png|Unused Light Step perk graphic, similar to the one used in the first two Fallout games. The version in Fallout 3 uses landmines instead of beartraps. Fo3 Carry Weight.png|Carry Weight Melee Damage.png|Melee Damage Damage Resistance.png|Damage Resistance Poison Resistance.png|Poison Resistance Hit Points.png|Hit Points Healing Rate.png|Healing rate. The player character cannot heal at all in Fallout 3 without using items, resting, or having specific perks. Critical Chance.png|Critical Chance Action Points.png|Action Points. There is no method for the player character to actually see their derived statistics. Category:Fallout 3 cut content